A Diary's Secret
by XxItalianTerror77xX
Summary: Soul is sitting home alone Friday after school, when he remembers walking in on Maka writing in her diary. He goes on a hunt for the little pink book and what he finds is LIFE CHANGING! - sorry I felt like being dramatic right there, but please do read :P Rated T just in case o.o


**Too lazy for an authors note so just read it you ice boxes :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Soul was sitting on the couch watching TV on Friday after school when curiosity got the better of him. Maka wasn't going to be home for another two hours so he got up and headed for Maka's room.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Maka it's my turn to cook dinner tonight, wh-" Soul began to say, but stopped mid sentence when he noticed a little pink book in Maka's hands. It was a diary that she was currently writing in._

_"Oh Soul, umm what do you want?" She asked quickly closing her diary and putting it behind her back._

_"Well I originally came in here to ask you what you wanted for dinner, but now I want to know what that is behind your back." Soul said playing dumb for the fun of it and to get on Maka's nerves._

_"What are you talking about Soul," Maka replied._

_"I'm talking about that diary behind your back, let me see," Soul says putting a hand out. Knowing all too well that she'll say no._

_"Wait, what, no way get out Soul," she yelled. Soul walked up to Maka and tried to pull it out of her hand but she moved it just in time. But Soul wasn't going to give up so easily, so he tried again and this time got it out of her hand. _

_He quickly took three steps back and put his hand up in the air so she couldn't get it. "Soul give it back!" She was now trying to jump as high as she could, trying to get it from him but had no luck with that._

_"Why is there something in here you don't want me to read Maka? You can have it back when I'm done reading it," Soul said with an evil grin._

_"No! Soul just give it back," Maka screamed at the top of her lungs. The last thing Soul saw was a giant dictionary flying at and extremely fast pace._

End of Flashback

Soul opened up Maka's door and began looking everywhere for that diary. He was having a very hard time finding the diary and he was running out of time, Maka would be home in forty five minutes! It finally came to him that Maka wasn't an idiot and she would probably hide it in the most difficult place ever. So he started looking in more unusual places like… then he noticed a corner of something pink sticking out from under Maka's pillow. So much for _the most difficult place ever, _Soul quickly moved the pillow and grabbed the diary.

Soul placed the pillow back and sat down on Maka's bed, he was about to open it but he hesitated. _Should I read it? I mean what if there's something in here I don't know for a good reason. Who am I kidding! _Soul opened the diary to a random page.

_April 16_

_Ugh! I hate that boy so much, why must he be so annoying and lazy. He never does anything, all he does is sit on the couch and watch TV. Today I ask him to help clean up the house any he refuses and calls me tiny-tits, I hate when he calls me that. But at the same time why did I fall in love with him. I told myself I would never fall in love, I promised myself, but he's so perfect. I get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever he looks at me with those gorgeous ruby red eyes. Or when he calls my name with his deep voice, and when he touches me, it makes me want to melt to the floor. But I'm just Maka tiny tits Albarn, who would want me._

Soul froze in place unable to stop thinking about what he has just read. _Maka has a crush on me! No she's in love with me! _Soul felt his whole face heat up with a massive blush, and quickly turned to the next page_._

_April 18_

_I lost a bet with Black Star today and now I have to spend the whole day with my papa tomorrow. I don't know if I will survive but I'd rather be at home with Soul, although he's probably really happy that I won't be home all day tomorrow. I wish I never fell in love with him, because he will never think of me more than just his meister. I want to tell him how I feel but he would probably just laugh at me and I would ruin are partnership. But I'm just Maka tiny tits Albarn, who would want me._

Soul couldn't believe what he was reading so yet again flipped to another page.

_April 21_

_I feel like I want to die, I can't believe what I just saw! One minute I was walking down a hallway and the next I see Soul making out with some fan girl of his. The second I saw it I could feel the tears beginning to come, luckily Soul was too busy smacking lips with his fan girl that he didn't see me running away. I ran as fast as could home, when I got here I ran to my room and locked the door. I sank to the floor and all I could do was cry, I don't know how long I was crying but I knew it was for awhile. And now I'm here writing down all of my problems into this small diary. But I'm just Maka tiny tits Albarn, who would want me._

Soul felt his stomach turn, his face filled with pain, regretting every second of kissing that fan girl. He could see the dried up tears that had stained the page when she was writing that entry. He didn't want to read anymore but his mission was to read her latest entry, so he flipped to the page she had been writing in when he walked in on her.

_May 5_

_I've decided that I am going to give up on Soul, he would never want me and I need to stop hoping before I really get heartbroken. But he's so hard to forget about, oh my gosh that could have been very bad! Soul just walked in and saw me writing in my diary, and almost got it from me to read. If he found out about how I really feel about him I would die of embarrassment. He prefers girls like the one he was sucking faces with two weeks ago, why am I still thinking about that? I just wish he would tell me he feels the same way about me, but I'm just Maka tiny tits Albarn, who would want me._

Soul yet again regretted kissing that girl and also for not telling Maka how he really felt when they were 15 when he had the perfect opportunity but didn't. Now they are 17 and he still hasn't told Maka how he feels, _I will tell her how I feel even if it kills me, but I can't just tell her, I have to be cool about it. _

_Time Skip_

Soul had just walked out of Maka's room after putting the diary back when he heard the front door and close. "Soul, I'm home." Maka said while walking to the kitchen.

Soul went to meet her in the kitchen, "Well if it isn't Maka tiny tits Albarn," Soul said with a smirk on his face.

"Soul, what are you talking about," Maka looked taken back by what Soul said. But that only made Soul feel even cooler about himself.

"You know exactly what I mean, and how long have you been in love with me Maka? Soul said taken three steps toward her.

Maka gasps and looked like she was about to cry, Soul dropped the cool guy act because he knew that that was below the belt.

"You read my diary!"

Before Soul could say anything Maka ran for her room and locked it, "Maka wait, come back," Soul said while running to her door.

"Go away Soul!"

"Maka please open the door, I'm sorry, but please just open the door," Soul was getting ready to do whatever it takes to get that door open.

"Just go away!"

"Maka open the door, please," Soul said.

"Why should I," Maka sad between sniffles.

"This isn't how it was supposed to happen," Soul said knowing she would question what that meant.

"What's that supposed to mean you jerk," Maka said.

"It means I was supposed to tell you I that I'm in love with you but you decided to run off into your room. And now I feel like a completely uncool person, cool guys don't make their partners cry."

Right as Soul finished the door opened and there was Maka totally flabbergasted. "What did you just say?" She said.

Soul walked up to Maka cupping her face in his hands and made her look at him, "I said I'm in love with you Maka."

Before she had time to say anything, he had already smashed his lips into hers. Her eyes widened for a moment but quickly closed them getting lost into the lustful kiss. Their lips were now moving in synchronization, Soul grinned through the kiss at the satisfaction of Maka kissing him back. The kiss lasted for what seemed like eternity, when they both pulled apart for air.

"So am I forgiven?" Soul said.

"No," was all Maka said with a serious face.

"What! Why not? I total just did the most uncool thing ever," Soul questioned.

"I will when you kiss me again," so once again the two were kissing.

**Yep. Sorry for calling you guys ice boxes earlier xD**


End file.
